lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Blast door map notations
There were numerous handwritten notations on the blast door map. They were written in several scripts, suggesting multiple contributors. The notes can be grouped into four general categories, English commentary, Latin Commentary, Mathematical Equations, and single object labels (The Swan, The Flame, CVIII, ect). The transcriptions are taken from the map in Entertainment Weekly (right) unless mentioned otherwise. First spectrum English English commentary notes were found throughout the blast door map. They are listed as follows, in roughly counterclockwise order from the upper left hand of the map: * DHARMA Protocol- No stations past security barrier * Why a DHARMATEL Intranet presence past this border? * Possible offshore data dump? * Intranet support for Carcharodon carcharias selective breeding facility? * Known to be a hub for E.E.P. conduits * Purpose of station /D.I.H.G. designation unknown * Believed to have divested from project in 1985 following AH/MDG incident * UNKNOWN! * But could be #6 * Confirmed site of Caduceus medical station (The Staff!) * Caduceus station believe to have been abandoned due to AH/MDG incident of 1985 * Estimated travel time incompatible with 108. Do not attempt to survey. * Or possible catastrophic malfunction of Cerberus System * Alleged location of #4 - The Flame * But unlikely due to Cerberus activity * Alleged location of aborted #7 * Large number of underground springs heavy water table * Activity unsuitable for D.I.H.G. * CV I highly unlikely. * No safe location for Dharmatel servers/hubs/cabling or infrastructure. * Possible recreation area for Pre-D.I.H.G. survey teams. * Low priority zone for exploration: possible site for ground study of flora, fauna low relevance to Valenzetti-related research activity * Multiple escape conduits blocked after incident * Site of H.G. delegation inspection 12.07.81 * The Swan 3 OF 6 (4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42) * Systemwide failure of Dharmatel Intranet * 4.08.00, 8.15.01, 01.06.03 * Complete shutdown in effect. * P.R.D. Every 6-8 months * Fatalities: 5 * Possible CV II - inactive since accident * No connection to islandwide EEP network * Stated goal, repatriation, accelerated de-territorialization of Ursus maritimus through gene therapy and extreme climate change * REV 4.3.02 Possible location of zoological research facility * Activity minimal during Lockdown and restocking procedure * Known final resting place of Magnus Hanso/''Black Rock'' * Sightings coincide with emergency shutdown of intranet services periods of heightened security * Primary nexus of Cerberus related activity * CV III * The Pearl? * Subterranean Conduit? * CV IV? * High potential for R.V.S. Facility * Interference might also prevent location use as listening station/cryptography research/communications analysis facility * Geological composition likely to cause magnetic disturbances/interference with weather project * Why so many Dharmatel relays in such an untenable location? * Mountainous terrain most likely used by D.I.H.G. for meteorological research due to high altitude * Possible manufacturing facility with light industrial equipment * Hub of D.I.H.G. road system or other major route of overland travel * Suspected shut down date: 10.28 84 * Final destination in case of code 42? * Possible terminal point for Subterranean E.E.P. tunnel network? * Arrow station - primary function - restocking and staging area for D.I.H.G. * (The question mark has written over it the following) Designation unknown, Purpose unknown, Relation to D.I.H.G. unknown Latin Twelve Latin commentary notes were found on the blast door map. They are listed as follows, in roughly counterclockwise order: # Aegrescit medendo, which means "The disease worsens with the treatment," "The remedy makes the disease worse," "The remedy is worse than the disease," "He becomes ill by being cured," or "It becomes worse for the remedies employed." appears in the upper left hand corner of the map, directly to the left of the "Staff" station. The phrase had its origin as a quote from Virgil's Aeneid (book 12, line 46) or Juvenal's Satire XVI, later Francis Bacon's On Sedition. # Sursum corda, which means "Lift up your hearts", appears three times between the medical (Staff) station and the hatch that is crossed out on the map. Sursum Corda is spoken at the beginning of the celebration of the Eucharistic Service of Holy Communion in all Catholic and Apostolic denominations – including Roman Catholic, Episcopal and Anglican services. "Sursum Corda" was also a poem by Ralph Waldo Emerson. # Malum consilium quod mutari non potest, which means "It's a bad plan that can't be changed," appears below the Staff station on the map. The phrase had its origin as a quote from Publilius Syrus. # Cogito ergo doleo, which means "I think, therefore I suffer," "therefore I grieve" or "therefore I am depressed," appears just under The Flame station and square root symbols on the map. The phrase had its origin as a play on the famous quote from René Descartes: "Cogito ergo sum" ('I think, therefore I am'). # Ut sit magna, tamen certe lenta ira deorum est, which means "Although it is great, the anger of the gods is certainly slow," appears at the bottom base of the octagon on the map. It is a direct quote from Juvenal's 13th Satire (AKA The Terrors of a Guilty Conscience). # Ursus maritimus, which means "Polar bear", appears on the map at the bottom right side of the octagon in the phrase " Stated goal, repatriation, accelerated de-territorialization of Ursus Maritimus through gene therapy and extreme climate change." # Liberate te ex inferis, which means "Save yourself from hell/the Underworld" or "Save yourself from those below/spirits of the dead," appears right above the rectangle marked CV III (at the 4 o'clock position) on the map. The phrase had its origin in the 1997 movie Event Horizon, which also was the inspiration for the 1999 Zao album of the same name. If one calls the magnetic anomaly at the Swan 0 degrees, this notation appears at approximately 325 degrees - the bearing Ben provides to Michael when he leaves the Island. As one might expect from Latin originating in a Hollywood film, this is grammatical nonsense. "Liberate" is appropriate if you are addressing multiple people, but "te" is only appropriate if you are addressing a single person. # Hic sunt dracones, which means "Here be dragons," appears outside the octagon, below the notation "The Pearl?" on the map. The phrase had its origin being used on old maps to indicate places uncharted and likely dangerous (though there is no historical evidence of this phrase actually being used on maps); could be ironic usage. # Mus uni non fidit antro, which means "A mouse does not rely on just one hole," appears directly to the left of CV IV, between Hatches C3? and C4? (at three o'clock on the map). The phrase is an attribute to Plautus in his play Truculentus. The English translation of this phrase appeared in code on persephone.thehansofoundation.org on May 18 as part of the Lost Experience. If one calls the magnetic anomaly at the Swan 0 degrees, this notation appears at approximately 305 degrees - the bearing Daniel and the Freighter Team use to come and go from the Island. # Credo nos in fluctu eodem esse, which means "I think we're on the same wavelength" or "I believe we are in the same wave/sea," appears in the upper right corner of the map, between the "Arrow" Hatch and the "C3?" Hatch (at the 2 o'clock position). # Nil actum reputa si quid superest agendum, which means "Don't consider that anything has been done if anything is left to be done" or "Consider nothing done if anything remains to be done," appears on the bottom of the central circle with the large question mark on the map. The phrase had its origin as a quote from Lucan, paraphrase of book 2, line 657. # Carcharodon carcharias is the Latin genus for Great White Shark, seen in the phrase "Intranet support for carcharodon carcharias selective breeding facility?" Greek A Greek name, Cerberus, which means demon of the pit, appeared three times on the Blast Door Map. Cerberus was a Greek figure that was the watchdog of Hades, a monstrous three-headed dog who guarded the gates of Hell. The name was first found below the text "aegresit medendo" in the phrase "Possible catastrophic malfunction of Cerberus system." "Cereberus" was then situated second just below the first in the phrase "But unlikely due to Cerberus activity". The third appearance was in the lower right corner of the map below CVIII in the phrase "Primary Nexus of Cerberus related activity". Second spectrum English *K. BEHAVING STRANGELY; CAN'T TRUST; HAVE TO WATCH OUT *CABLES RUNNING OFFSHORE -- POSSIBLE LOOKING GLASS *CONVINCED ISLAND IS HYDRA. TUNNEL BLOCKED - UNABLE TO ACCESS *HOSTILE CONTROLLED *POSSIBLE ORCHID? SCIENTISTS DISCOVER FERRY PORT?? SHUTDOWN? Latin # AEGRI SOMNIA, which means "A SICK MAN'S DREAMS" or "TROUBLED DREAMS" # TEMPUS EDAX RERUM which means "TIME DEVOURS ALL" or "TIME, THE DEVOURER OF ALL THINGS" # QUID EST VERITUS?, which means "WHAT (OR WHY) DID HE FEAR?" (from vereor, "to fear"). This might also be a blooper, as the phrase is very similiar to "QUID EST VERITAS", words attributed to Pontius Pilate which translate to "WHAT IS TRUTH?" Information from the jigsaw puzzles The backs of the official jigsaw puzzles further explained some of the abbreviated notations: * P.R.D. stands for Periodic Resupply Drop * C.V. stands for Cerberus vent * D.I.H.G. stands for DHARMA Initiative Hanso Group * E.E.P. stands for Emergency Escape Protocol * A.H. stands for Alvar Hanso The following notation was seen around the borders of the puzzles, read from the upper left corner of the map (pieced from four individual 1000 piece puzzles), in a clockwise direction. Underlined characters were also underlined in original code, and reproduced here. *There are additional notations on this version of the map. In the upper left corner, there is a phrase in French ("un vis classique chapitre et vers") which translates roughly to "a classic screw chapter and verse". The thing is, this phrase makes much more sense in English: "chapter and verse" is not an expression used in French. Also, the word "vis" ("a screw", no sexual connotation here) is feminine, but the article that preceeds it ("un") is masculine. Category:Blast Door Map